cats eyes
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: my entry for ambercatlucky2 contest this is mostly in ichigos cats point of veiw


Hi this is my entry for ambercatlucky2 contest. 

Disclaimer I don't own unfortunately.

(italics means the cats talking)

_**Hello, I bet your wondering who I am aren't you? Well I am the cat that lurks inside Ichigo. You want my opinion on Ichigo? I thinks she's stupid. Her thoughts consists of whether Masaya will kiss her or if Kish will ever leave her alone. She dreams of a pink sky and her and her precious Masaya running slow motion towards each other on a beach by witch time I feel utterly repulsed. One day I will get full control of this body and when that day comes I'll get my revenge on Ryou Shirogane for making me put up with naïve little girl who is not strong enough to harness my true power. **_

**Ichigo merrily skipped down the street to the candyfloss pink building at the end. **

"**Ichigo your late again and its an emergency the aliens are destroying the park" Ryou shouts at the girl**

**Ichigo runs full speed out the café to the park some how transforming on the way, but instead of the fluorescent pink outfit it was as black as the night sky not noticing the change she continued to her destination.**

**Arriving at the scene she took a moment to look at the devastation. Benches thrown the fountain was cracked and worst of all the occasional body littered the ground. **

**There in the centre of all this chaos was the pastry trio Pai, Kish and Tart.**

"**You will pay!" Ichigo screams and her anger was about to destroy her.**

"_**foolish human can she not see how her anger is realising me it's a shame really but now I have three pesky aliens to obliterate"**_

"**Ribbon death cat attack" Ichigo shouts sending a black beam straight for her stalker. **

**Looking panic stricken he didn't have time to move out the way, the beam hit him in the chest sending him hurting 30ft eventually coming to a stop with a sickening crack as he hit a large oak tree. **

"_**He he to easy one down two to go I wonder who to go for next hum what's this a traitor I see that Lettuce was to kind to let that stupid alien suffer now she'll suffer the same fate"**_

**The cat cackled sending a black beam at Lettuce. Mews and aliens alike look in shock horror as the once pink Mew turned on her own teem member.**

"_**I bet none of you silly humans thought that I the iriomote wild cat could be evil ne? well I am I will destroy you one by one until I have my revenge for trapping me in here"**_

"_**Ribbon death cat attack" **_**She shouts sending it at Pudding seeing this Tart rushes forward pushing the Monkey out the way resulting in him being blown back in the attack. Lucky for him Pai managed to teleport behind him catching him before he suffered the same fate as Kish. **

"**Thanks Pai" he muttered getting back on his feet.**

"_**This is just to easy ha ha"**_

_**As I stand basking in the glory of two defeats the pesky girl tries to control this body but im not having any of it. Fighting against my supper ere power she Is no match she is just a weak child without me there to help any way it's to late now im taking full control wait what's this the alien's alive how can that be? He's coming over here better get my attack ready huh a kiss whats this got to do with anything?**_

"**There you go Koneko its probably going to be my last one" with that said the dying alien collapsed to the floor were his friends quickly approached to his aid.**

_**Im in absolute shock I can still feel the warmth of his lips as Im in this daze Ichigo must of taken back control of the body because there she is sobbing over the boy she claimed to have hated, foolish I watch the boy take his last breath and that other girl hers together there hearts give out with there friends and loved ones surrounding them . I watch as the tall one picks up the green haired girl and shakes her. The two green haired people gone together I never did like that colour letting out a dead laugh I continued to watch as they carried their friends away never to be seen again.**_

**Sorry its short but hay hope its ok**


End file.
